A Christmas Breakup
by hopewings6
Summary: When you break up with someone you want a clean break or so you thought.


**A Christmas Breakup**

 **The group are sophomores in high school**

Maya and Mrs. Matthews sat in the bay window watching as Riley boxed up everything that reminded her of that awfulness in her life. They thought she was being silly with how she was acting towards something she loved more than anything. Especially around this time.

"Riles are you sure you want to do this?" Maya asks softly knowing Riley could turn on her at any moment she already had with Zay that morning. "This is a huge step in your relationship. You know that right?" Riley nodded as she hobbled towards her dresser grabbing the snow globe she loved looking at it.

She smiled turning it upside down and admittedly started frowning watching the snow fall. No. She wasn't going to give in not until she got an apology. She hobbled back to the box putting the snow globe in carefully not to break it.

"Okay mom you can take this now." Riley tells her handing her the box but looking the other way. Topanga takes it looking at the contents of the box before looking back at Riley. "Sweetheart are you sure this is what you want?" Riley nods laying down on her bed spreading her arms out.

She looks at Maya who mouths she had it to her before she walks out the room. Maya looks at Riley and smiles laying next to her tickling her side making Riley smile. "How's the foot?" She asks as Riley lifts it into the air tilting her head at the black boot she had to wear for the rest of her Christmas break.

"Okay my big toe itches though." She laughs when she asks Maya to carefully take off her boot to scratch it for her with Maya making a face and saying she rather not. "Are you sure this breakup is what you want?" Maya asked after they stopped laughing with each other. Riley turns and looks at her telling her it was for the best.

When you go through a painful breakup as Riley has you need to be surrounded by comfort. So she sought solace in her room and her laptop watching movies that didn't remind her of you know who.

She had just started watching captain America civil war when there is a knock at her door. She shouts come in pausing the movie so she doesn't miss a moment of it. "Hey bean can I come in?" Lucas hesitantly asks holding her favorite flowers and gummy bears in his hand.

"Of course Luke when did you get back? Want to watch a movie with me?" She asks smiling patting the spot on her bed next to her. He tilts his head in confusion as he hands her the flowers rubbing his neck sitting next to her.

She turns the movie back on snuggling next to him as he pauses it turning towards her. "Riley what is going on? I thought we broke up? Why are you pretending we didn't?" He asks watching as she looks at him with a confused expression and then starts to smile.

"Broke up? Who told you that?" She asked laughing as she bit the head off a gummy bear. Riley looked at him as he stood not understanding what was going on with him. "Gardner told me." He says through gritted teeth and clenched fist. "He messaged me saying sorry to hear about the break up but he was sure to help you through it."

Riley frowned knowing she was going to have a stern talking to with Charlie Gardner and his missy tendencies to rile up her boyfriend. Riley pats the spot he had originally sat waiting for him to sit back down.

"Lucas I didn't break up with you Charlie misunderstood me." Riley tells him taking his hand rubbing his clenched fist. "Why did he say you were going through a breakup then?" She sighs letting his hand go putting her hair behind her ear.

"Because I did." She whispers looking away as Lucas looks at her with a confused expression again. "With who?" He asks turning her head back to him hoping she didn't say another boyfriend. "With my first love." She tells him with tears pooling in her eyes. He still didn't understand asking who was her first love.

"Snow Lucas I broke up with snow." He looks at her and bites his lip to keep from laughing but does anyway angering her. "It's not funny Lucas Joseph Friar!" She tells punching him in the arm making him yell out.

"Come on Riley it is a little funny don't you think? How can you break up with weather?" He groans when she punches him calling her dad into the room. He glares at Lucas and walks over to Riley who whispers something in his ear making him smile as he stared at Lucas.

"Merry Christmas daddy." Riley tells him as he does a couple of stretches before saying you pointing at Lucas who runs out the room.

* * *

Lucas sat at the bakery thankful he took the stairs and didn't wait for the elevator. He thanked Katy who handed him a glass of water along with his cup of hot cocoa. He had just started to drink his water when Maya comes into his view tipping the glass making him spill it along with choking on it.

"Maya What was that for?!" He asks wiping what spilled on the floor glaring at the blond as she sits with their friends across from him. "That's for laughing at Riley while she is going through a breakup you cactus Pete Huckleberry horse ridin Ranger Rick." Lucas rolls his eyes as Farkle hits him hurting his hand.

"Dude you laughed at her?" Zay asked drinking his hot cocoa. "Oh come on like you guys didn't?" He asks looking at all of them telling him they could but he couldn't since he was her boyfriend plus she practically bit their heads off for it.

"Ranger Rick let me tell you a story about a girl and her love of snow." Maya tells him as Lucas looks at her.

It all started when Riley was four and had her first meet cute with the flurry white stuff. Which is what she called it until she was eight although on occasion she does to this day when she gets overly excited about it.

It was love at first touch for little Riley Matthews. She was outside holding her dad's hand when a snowflake fell on her face tickling her. There is a picture of it sitting on the mantle above the fireplace in the Matthews apartment.

Snow and Riley had the best relationship it could do her no wrong. If she was sick snow stuck around until she was better so she could play in it before going back to school. She could always smell when it was coming and knew exactly when it was going to leave so she could enjoy their last days together.

"So you see Ranger Rick snow means something to her and laughing didn't help." Lucas rubs his neck as he hears sniffling and sees Zay wiping his eyes. "What? I'm in touched with my emotions." Lucas shakes his head looking back at Maya.

"So what happened between me leaving and now?" Lucas asked since before he left for Texas Riley and him spent a whole day having a snowball fight with Auggie and Ava. "Well let's just say snow decided to see other people and told Riley in the worse way." Farkle tells him as they tell him what happened.

It started a couple of days after he left Riley was walking out her apartment building when a massive amount of snow fell on her head. At first she didn't think nothing of it and chalked it up to the snow giving her a goodbye hug.

But things only got worse from there the day after she was in the park building a snowman with Auggie and doy when she loss a mitten and almost some fingers when her hand got stuck under a bench looking for said glove.

She still wasn't giving up on her relationship with snow even when she stepped in a icy puddle getting off the sidewalk when she was going to visit with two shoes Louie but the straw that broke the camels back was when she slipped hurting herself outside the bakery on a patch of ice.

"Wow I feel like an idiot." Lucas says shaking his head as Maya tells him he is one. "Huckleberry you didn't notice her room was missing all her snow related Christmas things?" Maya asks as he shakes his head no since he was to distracted thinking she was breaking up with him.

"So freak face how are you going to fix this situation?" They all look at him as he looks at them smiling.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Lucas asks knocking on her open room door. Riley turns looking at him nodding her head. He smiles at her pulling the bag of gummy bears from behind his back making her smile. "Your dad isn't going to come in here chasing me out is he?" He asked looking at the door and then his shoes.

Riley giggles shaking her head as he let out a sigh of relief. She pats the spot next to her as he looks around her room. "How didn't I notice it before?" He asks as she looks around and then at him. "Maybe you saw but weren't really looking." She tells him about her drawn curtains blocking out the snow covered windows.

He takes her hand in his kissing it making her cheeks heat up. "I'm sorry Riley. I shouldn't have laughed at you. But to be fair I find you incredibly adorable and cute I forget how serious you get about things." She smiles leaning into him as he looks at her boot.

"Hey you want to get out of here? Go to my house?" He asks looking down at her. "I know staying in your room all break is going to be no fun." She shakes her head but Lucas gives her his puppy dog eyes and tells her Pappy Joe was in town asking for her. She sighs but nods her head knowing she couldn't turn down Pappy Joe.

Lucas smiles at her as she puts on her jacket and hat waiting as he hails a cab for them since she couldn't really walk on her foot. She keeps her eyes closed the entire car ride so she doesn't see the snow and forgive it. They pull up to his house and are greeted by his parents.

"Riley sweetheart what happened?" His mom asks helping her into the house. Riley explains what happened and the break up she had with snow. Unlike Lucas his parents and Pappy Joe don't laugh but tell her snow is missing out on a wonderful girl.

"So can I interest you in helping me build a snowman?" Lucas asked after they had all sat by the fire with cups of hot cocoa. Riley gives him a look as he holds up his hands saying he was going to build one. Riley watches as he goes to the kitchen grabbing a carrot before heading to the backyard.

Pappy Joe watches her as he sees her eyeing the backyard. "Sunshine let's go see how that boy is doing? I'm sure he is making a ugly snowman." Riley laughs as she gets up walking slowly with him to the window watching Lucas who apparently forgot how to make one. "Lucas you need a medium size one in the middle!" Riley calls out to him.

Pappy joe laughs as Lucas falls over smashing the snowball he was trying to roll on top of his other one. "Heck let me help ya!" Pappy Joe shouts standing up walking towards him. Riley stays inside watching but moves closer to the door leading outside. Lucas and Pappy Joe watch her as she hesitantly moves closer outside.

She sits on the bench watching them rubbing her arms as snow begins to fall around them. Riley dusts herself shaking her head saying nope over and over as Lucas sits next to her. "I think someone is trying to win you back." He whispers as she closed her eyes.

She shakes her head opening one eye looking up just as a snowflake falls on her face tickling her making her laugh. She opens her eyes looking up before looking at Lucas leaning her head on him. "I guess I can't really stay mad at snow. We've been through to much." Lucas chuckles nodding his head as Riley holds out her gloves hand letting the snow fall onto it.

"I forgive snow." She giggles as Lucas kisses her head and then she gasps. "Do you think snow knows I got rid of all my snow related stuff?" She whispers to him making him smile. "No but if it did I'm sure they knew you had your reasons." He tells her as she smiles.

"Hey Luke?" Riley asks after a while. "Yeah?" He asks as she lifts her head off him. She looks at him before scrunching her nose looking into the yard. "No offense but your snowman is ugly." He chuckles telling her maybe she should show him how to make a better one then.

With her and snow back together she quickly agrees and they spend the rest of the day making snow people in his backyard.


End file.
